What's the Worst That Could Happen?
by DutchessOfDrama
Summary: Wally has been begging Artemis to go to Junior Prom with him for weeks. Finally, she gives in. on the night of the dance there the fire alarm is pulled, but there is not fire. Was this just someone's idea of a joke or is there a darker meaning behind this?
1. The Dance

**Hey guys, so I know that I haven't posted in a really long time and I had a weekend off so I just wrote this little twoshot for you. I really hope you like it.**

**This takes place about a year after season one. **

**-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-**

**Mount Justice**

**June 7th | 3:17pm**

"Sorry Wally I don't do school dances."

"But babe!'

"Wally no means no," Artemis said turning away from her boyfriend who was trying to persuade her to go to his schools junior prom. He had been trying for a while but Artemis kept insisting that she was not a dance person.

"But please, just this once?" he begged.

She kept her back to him, "No Wally."

"Artemis, don't make me do this," He warned.

She turned back around. "Do what?"

Wally put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him until their foreheads were touching. He looked into her stormy grey eyes then put on his best pout.

"Arty, babe will you please just go to the dance with me?"He begged. "I really want you to go with me, besides I've already told all my friends that I have a super hot girlfriend. Please babe?"

Artemis looked into his bright green eyes. He was actually begging her to just go to a silly little dance. What's the worst that can happen? She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine Wally if it means this much to you, I'll go."

He grinned, "Really?"

"Yes," She said. "But you so owe me."

He picked her up and spun her around. "Anything babe." She laughed at his childish behaviour.

He put her back down but kept his hands on her waist. He looked straight into her eyes, "Seriously, you're the best."

She smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's when the dance is."

"What?" She asked, swatting at him, but all she hit was air.

Wally was standing over by the Zeta Tubes, "See you tomorrow babe!"

"Wally!" She yelled. Artemis ran towards the tubes but he was already gone. The computer announced his departure.

Artemis mumbled to herself as she walked down the hallway towards M'gann's room. "Stupid speedster." She knocked on her friend's door.

M'gann threw the door open. "Artemis!"

"Hi M'gann I need your help," She said.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked as the two girls walked into her room.

Artemis sighed and sat down on her friend's bed. "Well I agreed to go to junior prom with Wally."

M'gann squealed, "Finally he's been complaining for weeks about how you won't go with him."

"Well anyways, I agreed but the dance is tomorrow and despite the fact that I really don't want to go, I need a dress."

The Martians face lit up, "Are you asking me to go dress shopping?"

Artemis sighed. "I guess so."

M'gann shot off the bed. "Great, eek I can't believe we're going dress shopping together!" She grabbed Artemis's hand and pulled her off the bed. "There is so much we have to do. So we need a dress, some shoes, make up, and I can do your hair!"

She flew down the hallway, pulling Artemis behind her, "This is going to be so much fun! I know just the place where we can find a dress too."

M'gann punched in the coordinates for the Zeta Tube, still just chatting away. "The dress should be green to match Wally's eyes! You would look so cute in all the pictures."

"Jeez M'gann slow down," Artemis said. "I just need a dress that's all, besides it's junior prom, not a wedding."

"Right," M'gann said as the Zeta beams swept the girls away.

**Star city**

**June 7th | 4:28pm**

"This is the place," M'gann announced as the girls stopped in front of a small little dress store.

"Great," Artemis said with sarcasm, before she was once again pulled away.

Once inside, M'gann ran about the racks looking for a dress while Artemis walked more slowly. They wandered through the racks for about half an hour but found nothing. They were just about to leave when something caught Artemis's eye.

"What about that?" She asked.

"That's perfect for you!" M'gann squealed. She dashed over to grab the dress then led Artemis over to the dressing room.

Artemis took the dress and step inside. She quickly changed into her dress then looked into the mirror.

She gasped, despite the fact that Artemis hated dresses, she loved this dress. It was an emerald green dress that fell just above her knees. It had one shoulder. There was not glitter or sparkles but there was a simple hoop belt that went around her waist.

Artemis stepped out of the change room to show M'gann. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" M'gann swooned.

"Alright I guess we can check getting a dress off the list," Artemis laughed.

She changed back into her regular clothes and paid for the dress. Artemis and M'gann left the dress store and went to look for shoes.

Shoes took way less time than a dress.

Ten minutes later Artemis and M'gann were making their way back to the Zeta tubes.

"You know what, I actually had fun today." Artemis said.

"Me too," M'gann agreed. They arrived at the tubes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" M'gann asked.

"Of course," Artemis agreed. "You are still doing my hair, right?"

"Yes!" M'gann squealed and hugged Artemis.

They returned back to the cave and said their goodbyes.

Artemis punched in the coordinates for Gotham City and was on her way home. She arrived in the telephone booth. She quietly stepped out and returned home.

She opened the door to her apartment and greeted her mom.

"Artemis," her mom said. "Where have you been all day?"

"I went dress shopping with M'gann."

"I take it you finally said yes to Wally?"

"Yeah, I thought, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"I'm glad," Paula said. "You deserve to go out and have fun. Now you better show your mother this dress you bought."

"Right," Artemis said picking up the bag and removing the dress. "What do you think?"

"Oh Artemis, that's lovely."

"Thanks mom."

"Now go put that in your room and come help me with dinner," Paula instructed.

Artemis put the dress back in its bag and placed it in her room. She walked back into the kitchen to help her mom with dinner.

After dinner Artemis went to her room and lay on her bed. Her phone chirped and she rolled over to check her message.

_**Hey babe can't wait for tomorrow :) **_

She typed back; _**You better not step on my toes Baywatch**_

His response came back quickly; _**Oh ha ha whatever. Night :)**_

_**Night :) **_ She responded.

**Mount Justice**

**June 8th | 6:39pm**

"Would you please hold still?" M'gann asked.

"I am still," Artemis complained.

"Well I'm almost done so please just try to for ten more seconds?"

"Fine," Artemis sighed.

"There!" M'gann said proudly ask the pinned the last hair in place.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Finally."

"What do you think?" M'gann asked turning the mirror so Artemis could see.

Artemis looked at her hair and makeup, "Wow."

Her hair was half pulled back and curled. M'gann had put a small rhinestone clip in her hair to hold it back. She had left a few pieces down in the front to fame her face but let the rest just fall down her back.

Artemis's makeup was great too. M'gann knew that she didn't like much makeup so she only used a bit. Artemis had on some pale pink lip gloss and nude eye shadow with just some mascara.

"M'gann it looks amazing. Thank you so much," Artemis said.

"Oh no problem," M'gann told her.

Artemis stood up and walked over to grab her shoes.

"Wait," M'gann called out. "I almost forgot." She grabbed something off the vanity and flew over to Artemis. "Your earrings."

She put the gently in Artemis's ears and stepped back to examine her work. "Perfect! Now put your shoes on and let's go wait for Wally!"

Artemis laughed at her friend's excitement, "I'm coming."

She slipped on her silver heels and walked out behind M'gann. She took one last look in the mirror on her way by.

_Wally's going to flip! _ She thought.

She walked down the hallway towards the room with the Zeta tubes. She got a very strange glance from Red Tornado but other than that she didn't see anyone.

Right before she could walk in M'gann grabbed her arm to stop her. "You should wait here so you can make an entrance!"

"Oh alright," She agreed.

Artemis waited impatiently for her boyfriend to show up.

_Jeez for a kid who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers he's rather slow, _She thought to herself.

After what seemed like an eternity the computer voice announced his arrival.

_Kid Flash B03_

"Wally!"Artemis heard M'gann say. "Don't you look great!"

"Thanks, where's Artemis?" He asked.

Artemis took this as her cue. She walked into the room, "Here."

Wally's jaw hit the floor. She laughed as he blatantly checked her out.

"Dame babe, you look good."

"Not too bad yourself," She told him.

He was wearing black dress pants and a black dress shirt. His tie matched the colour of her dress perfectly.

"How did you know?" She asked nodding to his tie.

He looked at it, "I just knew."

"Aw that's adorable!" M'gann squealed. "Now I know you guys need to get going but I promised your parents that I would take some pictures for them."

Artemis scowled, "I really don't like pictures."

"Aw come on babe it's just for a couple seconds." Wally begged.

"Fine."

Wally put an arm around her waist and she did the same. They both smiled and on overly bright flash went off.

"Are we good?" Artemis asked.

"One more," M'gann told her. They posed again as the flash went off.

"Perfect!" She said. "Alright guys have fun!" She called out as she floated out of the room.

"Alright Babe you ready to go?" Wally asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Artemis responded.

He kissed her cheek and put his arm around her, "I'm sure you'll have a good time."

She rolled her eyes, "Even if I did I wouldn't admit it."

Wally chuckled as they stepped into the tube.

**Central City**

**June 8th | 7:12pm**

Wally and Artemis walked arm and arm into the dimly lit gymnasium. There were students everywhere. Some were dancing to an upbeat song that was playing, some chatted to their friends or their dates, while some just stood watching the crowd.

As soon as they walked in three guys came up to Wally.

"Hey the Wal-man is in the house," One said.

"Dude," Another said. "Is this the chick you always talk about?"

Another was busy checking Artemis out. She glared at him until her caught her eye and looked away.

"The one and only," Wally replied. Then he turned to Artemis, "This here is Andrew, Chase and Logan."

"Hi," Artemis said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Logan said.

Chase laughed, "I thought Wally was lying to us when her said he had a girlfriend."

"Eh I wouldn't put it past him," Artemis said.

This caused Chase to laugh ever harder. He slapped Wally on the back, "She ever has a sense of humour."

"Yeah she's just hilarious," Wally comment.

Artemis just smirked at him. The music changed to a slow song, the DJ announced that it was the first slow song of the night.

"Come on," Wally said to Artemis. "Let's go dance."

"Alright," She agreed.

"Bye Wally!" The guys called out.

"Later," Wally called back over his shoulder.

The couple made their way to the middle of the gym. Wally placed his hands on Artemis's hips and she looped her arms loosely around his neck. She lay her head on his shoulder.

They swayed in time with the music, just enjoying each other's closeness.

Wally started to hum along with the music. Artemis heard him and pulled back to look at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in too and their lips met.

It was just a slow and simple kiss, both just lost in the moment.

Suddenly a loud beeping was heard in the gym, almost like a smoke alarm. Seconds after the sprinklers in the gym turned on, soaking everyone in the gym.

Wally and Artemis pulled apart and looked around as to what might be the cause.

Teachers ran around yelling at students to remain calm and exit the gym in an orderly fashion. The students panicked and ran to the doors not wanting to get trapped inside the building.

"We need to do something!" Wally yelled to Artemis over the pandemonium.

"I'm right behind you, let's go!" She yelled back.

They pushed their way through the oncoming wave of students heading for the doors outside. They needed to get into the building. Finally they reached the door that led into the actual school.

Wally grabbed the handles and pulled. "Locked," He declared.

"Not for long," Artemis said. She stepped back and kicked the two doors open.

They sped down the hallways looking for some sort of sign as to where the fire might be. Smoke alarms were blaring but there was no sign of an actual fire.

"False alarm?" Wally asked.

"No clue," Artemis responded.

"Come on," He grabbed her hand and pulled her further down the hallway. "We need to get out of here before somebody finds us."

They walked down the hallway and turned down another. There was a set of double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Exit's right there," Wally pointed out.

As the couple walked towards the doors, Artemis got the feeling that they weren't alone. She listened closely and thought she could hear the sound of footsteps behind her.

She stopped suddenly and spun around.

Wally turned around, confused, "Babe what's wr-"

Sportsmaster stood at the end of the hallway, javelin in hand. "I was wondering when you were going to realise that I was there."

Artemis's voice was cold, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I got bored in prison and decided that I should visit my little girl," He told her. "I thought, what better way to surprise her then coming to her little dance."

"How did you know that she was here?" Wally demanded.

"Well I had a little tip that she was going to a dance tonight and found out what schools had a dance. It was pretty simple actually."

Artemis stepped forward, "Who gave you your tip?"

Sportsmaster also stepped forward, "Wouldn't you love to know."

The he attacked.

He threw the javelin which they both dodged. Artemis ran at Sportsmaster, they engaged in a hand to hand combat fight. It was evenly matched but Sportsmaster got in a lucky shot to her stomach that sent Artemis to her knees.

Wally ran at Sportsmaster, who easily flipped the speedster over his back. Wally fell with a thud and skidded to a stop against the wall. He moaned and didn't open his eyes.

In the couple seconds that Sportsmaster had thrown Wally, Artemis has gotten back up and was throwing punches at Sportsmaster.

Artemis was slow though, the punch had really hurt her and soon she was back on the ground. She continued to fight though.

Finally Sportsmaster threw her on the ground besides Wally. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn. She was covered in cuts and bruises.

"I thought I had taught you better than that." Sportsmaster said disappointed.

Artemis didn't answer; she could barely open her eyes.

"Well I best be going. People to kill, places to blow up," Sportsmaster laughed a cold heartless laugh.

"I don't think so," Artemis heard a familiar voice say.

"Well if it isn't my little girl's friends," Sportsmaster chuckled. "I suppose you're going to try to stop me to."

"Not try," The same voice said, "Succeed."

Artemis recognised the voice, it was Kaldur. The team was coming to save them.

Artemis was having trouble keeping awake. "Wally," She moaned and reached for his hand.

She held on to his hand and squeezed it. She felt a slight pressure on her hand, "Artemis," Wally mumbled.

"I'm here," She whispered.

Then she blacked out.


	2. The Aftermath

**Mount Justice**

**June 12th | 11:43am**

_Beep beep beep beep beep_

Artemis woke up to the sound of a heart monitor keeping a steady rhythm.

She opened her eyes slowly to a room that was white and really bright. She let her eyes adjust then sat up slowly. She took in her surroundings; she was in a medical room. Probably at the cave.

What had happened to her? Her head was pounding and it hurt to move pretty much any part of her body.

Artemis looked at her arms to find them covered in bruises and scratches, they probably where gashes at one point. Also, her left wrist was covered in a cast.

_Lovely,_ She thought

She tried to move the blanket so that she could look at her legs, but it hurt too much. Artemis moaned and fell back.

"Artemis?" A voice said from the doorway.

She turned and looked to find Wally hobbling into the room on crutches. His right leg was in a cast.

"Wally," She said. Artemis tried to get out of the bed but Wally stopped her.

"Stop," He said, "You need to stay in bed."

"What happened to us?" She asked.

He looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "You mean you don't remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "I remember that the ass hole who calls himself my father attacked us, but I can't remember anything after that. How did we get here?"

He sat down on the edge of her bed, "The team came and got us. They also captured Sportsmaster and made sure that he was in a secure prison. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Hurt me? Wally your leg is in a cast!"

"And your arm isn't?" He sighed and put his head in his hands. "This is all my fault."

Artemis looked at him, "How can this possibly be your fault?"

"Because babe, I got knocked down first. I couldn't protect you, heck, I couldn't even stand up. I could barely open my eyes! I should be the one covered in bruises and bandages; you never deserved any of this."

"Wally…" Artemis said gently. "This isn't your fault."

He lifted his head to look at her; there were tears in his emerald eyes. "Yes is it. I'm the worst boyfriend ever, you'd be better off without me."

Artemis felt tears appear in her own eyes, "Wally, you're the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. You defended me the best you could. My father just hit you where it would hurt. Don't ever say that this is your fault."

"But it is! If I had never pestered you about going to the dance with me none of this would have happened!"

"Wally," Artemis grabbed his hand. "I'm so glad that you pestered me to go to the dance with you. I had so much fun while we were dancing, it was the most fun I'd had in a while. Please don't blame yourself."

"I'm sorry," He said and pulled his hand away, "I can't risk letting you get hurt like that again." He stood up, grabbed his crutches and started limping towards the door.

Tears welled up in Artemis's eyes and spilt over. She started sobbing, "Wallace West, don't you dare leave me like this!"

He kept walking, "I'm sorry. I can't bear to hurt you again."

Artemis ripped and IV out of her arm and threw the sheet off her legs. They were bruised and cut as well, but she didn't care.

"Wally," She called out. He was already out the door.

She stifled a moan as she swung her legs of the bed and set them on the floor. She slowly pushed herself off the bed. Ignoring the fact that her body felt like it was going to break, she stepped forwards.

She took another step, and another, soon she was running as fast as she could. Tears blinded her vision but she kept running forwards. She had to get to Wally.

"Oomph,"

"Oww,"

Artemis had collided with a body and they tumbled to the ground. She wiped the tears from her eyes and made out some bright red hair and equally bright green eyes.

She balled her good hand in his shirt and sobbed. A hand stroked her hair until she had stopped sobbing.

"Don't ever leave me," She whispered.

"I won't," Wally promised.

He continued to stoke her hair as they lay in a tangled mess on the floor. Eventually Wally pulled himself to his feet then helped Artemis up. "You need to go back to your room." He whispered, pulling her closer.

"Stay," She whispered back.

They made their way back down the hallway. Wally hobbled along on his crutches and Artemis walked gingerly beside him.

When they got to the room, he helped her get into the bed the he pulled the blanket back over her.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You should go back to sleep."

As he pulled away Artemis grabbed his shirt, "Stay with me please," She whispered.

"Babe…" he started.

She looked into his eyes, "Please."

Artemis moved over so that there could be room for Wally beside her. He gently slid beside her, afraid to touch her in case he hurt her.

She noticed his distance, "Wally, stop acting like I'm a broken doll or something."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Look, we have to move past this. What happened happened."

"I don't want it to happen again, that's all." He told her.

"And it won't," She said.

He moved closer to her and gently pulled her into his arms. His lips brushed hers then he kissed her forehead.

Artemis yawned and her eyelids started drooping.

"Go to sleep Artemis, I'll be right here when you wake up," Wally promised.

She smiled up at him then closed her eyes, "Goodnight Wally."

"Goodnight babe," He whispered.

Her breaths soon became even and Wally assumed she was asleep. He leaned close to her and whispered even more softly, "I love you."

She seemed to smile softly in her sleep and soon Wally fell asleep beside her. Their breaths were in perfect harmony.

That's how the Team found them the next day. Artemis was curled up in Wally's arms and they both had content smiles on their faces.

"Leave them be," Kaldur instructed as he closed the door quietly. "They need to recover."

"Yeah 'cause we're going to need them soon," Dick said looking at the screen on his wrist. "We got trouble over in Star City, let's go!"

The team quickly ran off to the hanger to get in the Bio ship, leaving Wally and Artemis behind to sleep in each other's arms.

**-Oo-oOoOoOo-oO-**

**So that's that. **

**I'm still rather new to this so let me know if there is anything I can improve on!**


End file.
